Ninjago: High School Never Ends
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: When Sensei Wu enrolls the boys and Nya into high school, they quickly learn that there are categories and that some aren't all that bad, some are awesome and some suck. As they loose their friend Cole to a girl named Bella, they soon figure out, that high school never ends.
1. Prologue

It was around 5:00 in the morning, in Ninjago, everyone was asleep.  
BEEP, BEEP!  
"LLOYD! I thought you set the alarm for 6:00!" The one in the blue PJs said.  
"I did!" Hissed Lloyd.  
"Well just reset it and-" The one in the black PJs was interrupted by the door swinging open to reveal the Sensei.  
"Good morning. Now I assume you know that I signed all five of you up for High School." The Sensei said.  
"WHAT!?" The five ninjas screeched.  
"Did I forget to tell you? Well you better get ready for you first day." Sensei Wu said.  
At Clear View High School,  
"Do we really have to go to high school?" Jay whined.  
"Yes." The Sensei said, he continued "Have a good day, and try not to get into any fights." The six adventured a little bit before a blonde hair girl wearing expensive clothing walked up.  
"Well hello~ I'm Bella. I am the most popular girl here in Clear View high school. Say you in black, how would you like to be popular?" Asked Bella.  
"What about us?!" Kai demanded.  
"You are more of a bully than a popular or maybe you are just a psychopath. The one in blue and white, look more like nerds or geeks, like Shady! And the one in green seems more athletic. And the girl, she seems like a nerd or geek too." Bella said, she continued and pointed over at a sandy brown haired girl with red high light "That's Shady; she is a major geek, probably the queen of the geeks!" Bella exclaimed. Shady bounced as she talked to her two friends.  
"Guys, I'll see you back at the bounty." Cole said as he walked off with Bella. Jay, Zane and Nya walked over to Shady and her two friends.  
"Remember when we blew up that rat?!" Shady asked her two friends. The three laughed.  
"Excuse me, would you be Shady?" Asked Zane. Shady yelped,  
"Oh no! More popular kids! Here to pick on me!" Shouted Shady.  
"What we aren't popular!" Exclaimed Jay.  
"Then why are you calling her, Shady?!" Hissed the dirty blonde.  
"It's okay Eliana. I am Cynder Shade. The poplars call me Shady because I love the shadows and the dark, and I am very quiet." Cynder said brightly, she continued "This is Eliana and this is Fiona." The brown haired one smiled,  
"I'm Fiona." Fiona greeted.  
"Hello." Nya, Jay and Zane said.  
"Stay away from Bella! Trust me she is trouble…wait was that one of your friends she took with her?" Asked Cynder.  
"Yes, why?" Nya asked.  
"Bella, to make sure they are jock material, she…let's just say when you see your friend again, he won't be him!" Cynder yelped.  
"Why won't Cole be him?" Zane asked. Cynder face palmed,  
"Bella…ummm…how do I say this?" Asked Fiona.  
"She makes them lose their virginity." Eliana and Cynder said in union.  
"WHAT!?" Shouted Zane, Jay and Nya. Cynder shuddered,  
"Ya…come on; if you want to save your friend follow me!" Cynder said, she ran off, her speed was incredible. Jay, Nya, Eliana, Zane and Fiona followed.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A lost friendship  
Cynder stopped,  
"Hmmm no noise…She could be in the other spot…if she is…CRAP!" Cynder hissed.  
"Well Bella is full of crap. But I have a feeling that isn't what you mean." Eliana said.  
"No I mean her other area is on the other side of the school. Into the vents!" Shouted Cynder.  
"What you guys go into vents?" Jay asked.  
"Yep, it is the best way to travel." Fiona said. Cynder bounced,  
"Come on, why isn't…grr!" Cynder growled.  
"Cynder is completely insane." Eliana mumbled. Cynder hit the vents piece and opened it.  
"Nicely done." Zane complemented.  
"Thanks." Cynder mumbled, she jumped again and managed to grab the vent piece and climb in.  
"That looks hard…" Mumbled Jay.  
"Aren't you guys ninjas? This should be easy!" Exclaimed Cynder, she continued "If you want to save your friend I suggest you get in here."  
"Come on chickens." Eliana said, she bounced up. Cynder grabbed her wrist and pulled her in.  
A few minutes later,  
"Follow me." Cynder whispered as she crawled away.  
"Are we even allowed to be up here?" Nya asked.  
"Yes, every nerd is allowed in the vents. Don't ask me why, because I have no idea why." Cynder mumbled.  
After they reached Bella's other spot,  
"She's not there…Crap! Well we are too late! Sorry guys…" Mumbled Cynder.  
"At least you tried…" Nya said.  
"How do we know you aren't lying?" Asked Jay, he continued "Besides Cole is our best friend! He wouldn't forget us!"  
"Because…you'll find out later…" Eliana said.  
"We appreciate you trying to help us." Zane said.  
"Well we better get to class." Cynder said.  
In class,  
Jay saw Cole,  
"Hey Cole!" Jay said waving. Cole paid his 'friend' no attention.  
"Why isn't he-" Jay was interrupted by Cynder's laughter.  
"You didn't believe me!" Cynder paused to inhale "I was telling the truth! So ya, I'm sorry about your 'friend' I know how you feel…" Mumbled Cynder. The teacher cleared her throat,  
"Attention class! It looks like we have some new students!" The black haired teacher said, she continued "Will you six please introduce yourselves?" The six got up,  
"My name is Zane Julian." Zane said with a bow and he sat back down.  
"My name is Jay Walker." Jay said and he just sat right back down.  
"My name is Nya Flamey." Nya said and she sat down.  
"My name is Kai Flamey." Kai said; he sat back down.  
"I am Cole Hence." Cole said.  
"I am Lloyd Garmadon." Lloyd said, Lloyd sat back down. No one knew why Cole was still standing up,  
"Mr. Hence, please sit back down." Said the teacher. Cole sat down and the teacher got on with her lesson.  
"Let's start out with something easy, what is -4(2.69/5.26) 3*52 equals what?" Said the teacher.  
"Ms. Sunny, the answer is -319.1178707 and I have the entire math to show my work." Cynder said smiling.  
"Correct, Ms. Shade." Said Ms. Sunny.  
"Nerd." Whispered Cole.  
After school,  
"How was your first day?" Sensei Wu asked.  
"My day was perfect." Cole said.  
"My day was…terrible at points." Jay, Nya, Kai and Zane said.  
"My only responds is I hate high school!" Lloyd said.  
"Come on, we have home work." Kai mumbled.  
"At least the day can't get any worse…" Mumbled Lloyd.  
"And how was Cole's day different than any of yours?" Misako asked.  
"I really think Cole should explain himself." Zane hissed.  
"Well I'm a jock, they're losers." Cole said.  
"Hey Zane, let's go call Cyns because I think we might need help getting caught up." Jay said.  
"Alright, let's go call Cynder." Zane said.  
"Did we even get her number?" Nya asked.  
"I did." Zane whispered. The three walked out of the room. Cynder was there in a manner of seconds and the funny thing was; she appeared out of nowhere.  
"Hey guys! You called me?" Cynder said.  
"Yes, we need help with the homework." Jay said. Cynder giggled,  
"Easy peasy!" Cynder exclaimed. Sensei Wu walked out,  
"I see you three made a new friend well at school." The Sensei said. Cynder bowed,  
"Hello, I assume you are the Sensei of these three." Cynder said.  
"Good observation, loser." Cole said. Sensei Wu whacked him in the head with his bamboo stick.  
"Ugh! You have to live with him!" Cynder exclaim.  
"Now what is so wrong with Cole?" Asked the Sensei.  
"With all due respects, The Sensei, Cole is an ass hole." Cynder said, crossing her arms.  
"Why might you be saying that?" The Sensei asked.  
"Hmm I have more than one reason, why I say that Cole is an ass hole, is because he is a jerk. Cole calls me a loser, he calls me Shady. Let's see…I tried to help him and ended up only getting bullied." Cynder paused; she looked up at the sky and yelped.  
"Are you alright, Ms. Shade?" Zane asked.  
"Ya… don't call me that…" Cynder said, she sounded shaken.  
"Well I didn't call you to talk, so let's go do our homework." Jay said.  
After finishing their homework,  
"So…What now?" Cynder asked. They walked into the bridge,  
"I don't actually know…" Mumbled Kai.  
"Wait…YOU GUYS ARE THE NINJAS?!" Cynder exclaimed.  
"Yes…" Zane said, hesitating.  
"That is freaking amazing!" Cynder said.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Secrets of the hidden  
"Now may we ask a couple of questions?" Zane asked.  
"Sure. What might you need to know?" Cynder asked.  
"What was with you yelping after looking up at the sky?" Jay asked.  
"Er… I had a memory flash and they bug me a lot…just I don't like talking about it…" Cynder whispered, her eyes were distant.  
"Cynder, memories are important, you can tell us. You can trust us." Zane said, his eyes shown with love.  
"Do you have a crush on me or something?" Cynder asked.  
"Er…" Mumbled a blushing Zane. Cynder laughed,  
"I think that might mean a yes." Jay said.  
"How adorkable!" Exclaimed Cynder. Zane cleared his throat,  
"Back to the questions…" Zane mumbled.  
"Okay, my memory flashes…are of…my…family…" Cynder looked away, before yelping.  
"What happened to your family?" Garmadon asked, as he entered the room. He just ever so happen to scare Cynder,  
"Err…they got killed…" Cynder mumbled.  
"Oh wow! I am so sorry I asked." Garmadon said.  
"Oh gosh!" Shouted Kai, Jay and Zane. Nya stood there, idly.  
"What happened? How where your parents killed?" Nya asked, pressing. Cynder twitched,  
"I…I…umm! I…er…they were killed…by…" Cynder fell over, twitching in horror.  
"Nya!" Kai said, face palming.  
"You don't press people on stuff like that!" Lloyd said. Cynder shook her head,  
"I…it's fine…only my mother was killed…my father…abandoned me… he abused me…I have too much of my mother's insanity…" Mumble Cynder.  
"Oh…" Nya said, shocked. Just then, Dr. Julien entered,  
"Hello, who might you be?" Ask the Dr. Julien.  
"My name is Cynder Shade, and who are you, mister?" Cynder asked.  
"I am Dr. Julien, Zane's creator. The last name, Shade, feels familiar…" Dr. Julien mumbled.  
"What? Wait, Zane, what happened to your mom?" Cynder asked.  
"I don't have a mom…" Mumbled the ninja of ice.  
"Then how…were…you born?" Asked Cynder, puzzled.  
"I'm not human…I am a nindroid…" Zane said. Cynder perked up,  
"Oh my Lord Death! I've heard of those things! My mother would tell me stories! I never thought I'd actually get to meet one!" Cynder exclaimed.  
"Oh my, what now?" Kai said, confused.  
"You've never heard of Lord Death…have you?" Cynder asked. Everyone but Dr. Julien shook their heads no.  
"Wait, did you say your name was Dr. Julien?" Asked Cynder.  
"Yes, I think I might have met your mother in high school." Dr. Julien said. Cynder smiled,  
"You did! My mother's nick name was Blacky! Because her name is…I forgot it…" Cynder mumbled.  
"I know your mother's name…she was a nerd…just like I was…" Mumbled the creator of the ninja of ice.  
"Wait…Little Blacky's your mother?" Asked Garmadon.  
"Yes…why?" Asked Cynder.  
"No reason…" Garmadon said as he quickly walked out of the room.  
"What's his problem?" Cynder asked.  
"I don't know." Lloyd said.  
"Any who, my mother's name is?" Cynder said as she turned to look at Dr. Julien.  
"Her name was, Semira Shade…she was very kind, to tell the truth, I like her for quite some time." Dr. Julien said. Cynder looked away,  
"Her name…it means…nighttime compassion…that explains, my love for the shadows!" Exclaimed Cynder.  
"Father, you had a crush? What happened?" Zane asked.  
"Yes, I did….what happened was…when a new guy came to the high school, Semira, fell head over heels…But she was never the bravest of people…so…" Dr. Julien looked away and continued "It's too painful to remember…"  
"It is alright, Dr. Julien. There are plenty of things that hurt to remember…" Cynder mumbled, she continued "I better be, heading home… I…"  
"Where do you even live?" Ask Kai.  
"Err…a cave…why?" Cynder asked.  
"…Why do you live in cave?" Jay asked.  
"I was abandoned! For Lord Death's sake, stop asking me so many questions!" Cynder hissed. Cynder walked out, and 'left'.  
'What have I done? It must hurt…for Cynder to remember the past…' Thought the nindroid.  
"What's wrong Zane?" Jay asked.  
"What? I was just thinking." Zane mumbled.  
'He's hiding something.' Thought the green ninja.  
"Are you sure?" Lloyd asked.  
"Hey! Hey! Get away from me!" Hissed Cynder.  
"What the?" Mumbled Kai. The six ran out, Cynder was backing away from something or someone.  
"What…Cynder?! What's wrong!?" Asked Nya.  
"HELP ME!" Screeched Cynder.  
"How do we help!?" Ask Jay.  
"For ninjas you guys are idiots!" Cynder hissed, as she slammed into a wall.  
"What can't take a little beating?" A familiar voice asked.  
"S…S…AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cynder screamed.  
"Skales!" Exclaimed Jay.  
"No! Are you stupid!?" Hissed the voice. The voice was familiar to Cynder, but no one else.  
"Kane! Leave me alone!" Cynder hissed her words bitter.  
"Why should I?" Asked Kane.  
"Because! You abandoned me!" Hissed Cynder, she pulled something out of her pocket, and continued "A cat once told me, if you ever need me, make the call of an echo song bird."  
"An echo song bird? Those don't exist! This is illogical! Cats can't talk!" Zane looked confused.  
"Some can…" Cynder blocked one of Kane's moves. Cynder whistled, then she put the thing, she took out of her pocket, and played it.  
"Cynder…I don't think that was a cat, that you talked to!" Jay said, recognizing the thin, as something of the serpentines.  
"It might have been a snake, I don't really know, but it likes my house." Cynder mumbled, as her chest was stabbed. Cynder screamed,  
"SSStop, unlesssss you wish to die." Said an overly familiar voice.  
"Skales! Help me!" Cynder yelped.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets from behind the mask  
"SKALES!" The 4 ninjas on deck exclaimed.  
"Ninjasss?! Shade? What'ssss going on here?" Skales asked.  
"I'll explain later, Skales! Please help me!" Cynder said, trying to dodge. Skales slithered over to Cynder, and was in front of his friend.  
"Look in to my eyesss." Skales said as he hypnotized Kane, Skales continued "You will leave Cynder alone." Kane left,  
"Thanks Skales!" Cynder said, she hugged Skales.  
"SSStop with the hugging!" Skales hissed. Cynder straighten up,  
"Sorry…I forgot you don't like hugs…not in front of other people." Cynder mumbled.  
"HOW DO YOU KNOW SKALES!?" Hissed Jay.  
"He likes my cave…" Mumbled Cynder, she looked as if she was about to cry.  
"Ssstupid ninjasss. I am the persssson who isss her care taker! By order of her mother!" Hissed Skales.  
"I forgot to mention, Semira was always a fan of the serpentine. She found their one of their caves once, I had tagged along, and that's where she met Skales. Semira wasn't able to be hypnotized, so the hypnobri befriended her. I remember Semira said 'If I am to die and my son or daughter is alone, abandoned, please take care of her or him!' She told Skales that, as if she knew, Cynder would need protection." Dr. Julien said.  
"Yesss and I found Cynder, alone in a cave, when she was only five. Ssso by order of SSSemira, I took care of her." Skales said, his voice was kind.  
"Come on, Skales…let's go home." Cynder said her eyes on the floor.  
"Alright, ssstupid ninjassss, making Cynssss cry!" Skales hissed. He had noticed Cynder was crying. Skales and Cynder left the bounty.  
"I…I didn't mean to offend…her…" Jay mumbled.  
"C…Cynder…I…I only wanted…to help…" Mumbled Zane. At the cave of the hypnobri,  
"SSSkalesssss! Where did you and Shade go?" asked Mezmo.  
"It isssn't important, Mezmo." Skales said.  
"Then why isss Cynder crying, SSSSkalessss?" Rattla asked.  
"It isn't important, Rattla." Cynder hissed, and she ran away, crying.  
"I am not good with children." Skales mumbled.  
"I will handle thiss one SSSkalesss." Slithraa said. He walked into Cynder's little room,  
"What do you want?!" Hiss Cynder.  
"All I wish to do isss talk." Slithraa said.  
"About what?" Cynder asked, her voice had softened.  
"What happened that causssed you to cry?" Asked Slithraa.  
"Well I…made friends with the ninjas, not knowing that they were the ninjas…and well when they found out Skales had raised me…they were mean to me!" Cynder yelped, she cried harder.  
"We told you not to trusssst the ninjassss." Slithraa said, he continued "No matter, jussst ignore them." Cynder's tears began to stop,  
"But I can't…I like one of them!" Cynder exclaimed.  
"Which one?" Asked Slithraa.  
"Th…Zane…" Cynder mumbled, looking away.  
"Well at leassst your heart picked the one with the mossst common sensssse." Slithraa said, kindly. Cynder's tears stopped,  
"Thanks, Slithraa!" Cynder said, she hugged Slithraa. Slithraa hugged her back,  
"Remember what we tell you. If you ever have any trouble, tell me or SSSSkalesss." Slithraa said.  
"I will, thank you again, Slithraa." Cynder said. Slithraa broke the embrace and walked out,  
"I have ceassssed the crying. Not by killing her, jusssst by talking to her." Slithraa said.  
"Thank you, SSSlithraa." Said Skales.  
The nexted day at school,  
Cynder was putting her books away, when Jay, Nya, and Zane walked up.  
"Hey Cynder…sorry about last night…I was just shocked." Jay said. Cynder didn't reply.  
"Cynder, we are sincerely sorry, I think we all were shocked…We have-" Cynder interrupted Zane.  
"Yes, I know, you ninjas fought the serpentine!" Cynder hissed, her words were bitter sweet.  
"What is with the random outburst?!" Demanded Jay, his voice was kind, as if he was trying to make up for last night. Cynder turned and glared at Jay,  
"You stood there and watch me get hurt! You call yourselves ninjas!? Pathetic!" Hiss Cynder. The three stood there in shock,  
"C…Cynder…we did want to help it's just we didn't know what to do!" Nya said.  
"Cole was your leader wasn't he? Well now you have to think for yourselves, because he is never coming back. Once a male or female loses their virginity, they're never the same!" Hissed Cynder.  
"He was the leader! We need your help! Please Cynder!" Nya said.  
"No! Slithraa told me not to trust you guys! And I am following what I was told." Cynder hissed. Just then Cole and Bella walked up,  
"Oh look! It's snake girl!" Cole said. Cynder backed up,  
"Skales…help me!" Cynder whispered.  
"Cole! If you don't stop acting like an ass hole and start acting like you, I will tell The Sensei and your father!" Hissed Zane. Cole looked taken back,  
"Why do you like snake girl?!" Cole said laughing.  
"In fact, I do, but there is nothing wrong with that, and her name is Cynder! I know this isn't you!" Zane was standing up for Cynder. Cole laughed,  
"What else do you know nerd?!" Bella asked, sarcastically. Cynder punch Bella in the nose,  
"Bitch!" Cynder hissed, she continued "I was taught the ways of Fang-Won-do, so don't mess with me!" Cynder kicked Bella in the chest.  
"So you got fight in you for a snake girl!" Bella said, laughing.  
"NEVER CALL ME SNAKE GIRL!" Cynder hissed. Cynder sucker punched Bella, hard in the stomach, Bella coughed up blood.  
"Another time, Shady!" Cole said. Bella and Cole ran away.  
"Thanks for standing up for me." Cynder said, blushing.  
"WOW! You've got some moves!" Jay said.  
"Thanks…may be you guys aren't that bad after all." Cynder said, smiling.  
"Thanks…hey would you like to learn to be a ninja?" Asked Zane.  
"Sure!" Cynder exclaimed.


End file.
